


we've never met but can we get coffee or something?

by atinymars (Setty94)



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, i just wanted to use this cheesy line in a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/atinymars
Summary: Seonghwa meets Yeosang at a cafe. Awkward first meetings maybejust maybeturn into something great.





	we've never met but can we get coffee or something?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ateez fic, please be gentle! Also it's entirely based off [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BeI6an1Fy6E) so it's a little short and doesn't really have a plot or a purpose, but i have seongsang feels and want to share them with the world uwu

Seonghwa always went to this cafe after his morning class. Usually, people went prior to their first class but he was always running late and had to settle for his caffeine fix afterward. However, today was different. Today he sat up straight in bed before his alarm went off and by the grace of the gods he had enough time to stop by the cafe before his first class of the day.

The sun had just barely crawled up from the horizon and as the blast of cold air hit Seonghwa on his first step outside his dorm, he cursed himself for registering for a 7 am class. Who in their right mind willingly put themselves through that? Apparently him. He was the only one to blame for that.

Still, the walk to the campus cafe was nice and quiet despite the biting cold. Which gave him all the more reason to get himself a nice hot drink. As he pulled the door open the usual chime went off and Seonghwa rubbed his hands together to bring the feeling back into them. He glanced around, wonder what other poor souls had to be up this early as well and noticed that there was only one other person inside with him and he was sitting at a booth off in a corner.

Seonghwa nodded at him, not really taking the time to look at him and headed to the counter to order his coffee. It was too early to be socializing and as he waited for his drink to be made he yawned and tucked his hands into his jacket pockets.

He quickly got his coffee and sat down at another booth not too far from the lone stranger in the cafe after noting that he still had about 30 minutes before his class started. Maybe this wasn’t so bad, he thought as he stared out the window. He quite liked how empty the cafe was at this hour. Usually, he had to squeeze in the door and wait for 40 or so minutes until he even got to order. So this quick service and near solitude was a nice change.

By the time he took his first sip of coffee, the man in the other booth had started packing up his belongings. Seonghwa watched him curiously, admiring his ability to be so awake at this ungodly hour. They made eye contact and the man stopped, laptop half inside his backpack as they stared at each other. Slowly Seonghwa smiled at the man and he blinked, smiling back in return and then finished packing up his things.

Seonghwa took that as his cue to go back to staring out the window and did as much as he sipped his drink, relishing how it warmed him up from the inside. He held the cup in both hands, using it to fight off the frostbite on his fingertips. When he set the cup down, the man was walking his way and he stared at him wondering where he was going and actually taking the time to really drink in his features. He had delicate features that made his piercing eyes stand out. His brown hair was parted down the middle, like an open book and as he neared, he slowed down, pausing by Seonghwa’s booth and biting his lip.

“I know we’ve never met before, but can we get coffee or something some time?”

Seonghwa blinked, completely caught off guard by this. “I- um...wow, yeah?” He stumbled over the words as his face heated up. He’d never been asked out so blatantly before and definitely not by someone so cute.

Usually, he had to do the asking out and even then, finding someone else who was into men wasn’t always easy. But here he was, being asked out by an absolute angel and he could barely wrap his mind around it.

The man smiled softly, completely melting Seonghwa’s brain and reducing it to mush. He was insanely beautiful. “Great! I’m Yeosang, by the way,” he said as he held out his hand.

Seonghwa fumbled with his coffee as he rushed to shake his hand and laughed awkwardly as he almost knocked it over. “Seonghwa,” he replied.

“Nice to meet you, Seonghwa,” Yeosang said in a melodious way. “Should we exchange numbers?”

Seonghwa nodded mutely. This was all happening so fast, but he was not complaining. A cute guy had asked him unexpectedly and none of this would’ve happened had he not gotten up early. He fished for his phone, but Yeosang already had his out, a nondescript smartphone with a little drone charm hanging off the case.

As Seonghwa put in his number, Yeosang said, “I’ll shoot you a message after I get out of class.”

He handed back his phone and smiled politely, “Sounds good to me,” then he glanced down at his phone and noticed that he needed to get going or he was going to be late. 

Yeosang was already halfway out the door by the time Seonghwa rushed out after him. He tried to inconspicuously watch where he was going to gauge where he was going, but every turn Yeosang took, ended up being the same ones Seonghwa needed to take. Before he knew it, they had arrived at his music composition class and Seonghwa hung back a bit, feeling anxious and a little embarrassed that Yeosang had been in his class and he hadn’t even noticed.

It wasn’t like they had a big lecture style class either, it was a bit more intimate than that. Only about 20 or so other students. And when Yeosang held open the door, eyes sparkling, Seonghwa dipped into the room after him, face on fire. So Yeosang knew he was in the same class. Great. Hopefully, he didn’t sit-

And Yeosang slid into the seat next to Seonghwa’s and began unpacking his things. How had Seonghwa never noticed him before? Granted he was always half asleep in this class and usually snuck in just before the professor arrived so that kinda explained that part.

He leaned over and whispered, “I didn’t realize you were in this class with me.”

Yeosang let out a tiny laugh that made Seonghwa’s scalp tingle. It was the cutest sound he’d ever heard. “Yeah, you’re pretty out of it most days.”

As if it couldn’t get any more embarrassing. Seonghwa nodded, face burning up even more. “Not much of a morning person, honestly.”

Yeosang grinned. “I’ve noticed. So what was different about today?”

Seonghwa shrugged his shoulders, he wasn’t sure. Maybe it was fate or destiny, but he couldn’t just outright say that because not everyone believed in that. He tried to think of something to say, but the professor arrived just then, saving him from making even more of a fool of himself.

Class was hard to focus on today. Usually, he just kinda half listened and took whatever notes he could manage, but now he kept stealing glances at Yeosang and would find himself studying him more so than the topic for the day. He would follow the slope of Yeosang’s nose to the curve of his lips and then to his chin and further. He even noticed the small birthmark by his eye and followed the edges, half wondering if he could kiss it.

He stopped himself once that thought passed through his mind, and immediately excused himself to the bathroom. He quickly ran to the nearest one and splashed water on his face. He’d just met Yeosang officially today but he was already daydreaming about kissing him and dating him and wasn’t that too much? He hardly knew him for Pete's sake. He stared at his reflection and raked his fingers through blonde hair before sighing loudly. He needed to see where the coffee date went first and then let himself daydream about the possibilities.

Class ended and Seonghwa had been growing more and more nervous as time went on. He wanted to impress Yeosang so that he would want to go on another date but the more he thought about it the more his mind kept drawing up worse case scenarios. In his panic, he decided that he needed to cancel and he needed to do it now. 

“Did you want to grab that coffee right now?” Yeosang asked, looking bright and chipper.

Seonghwa gaped at him and cleared his throat. “Can I rain check that? I-” the excuse died in his mouth.

“Let’s shoot for tomorrow,” Yeosang offered with another smile. He was really too divine to behold. It almost hurt Seonghwa and his hand twitched as he fought the urge to caress his face.

“Actually, I’m being an idiot, let’s do today,” Seonghwa said with a small chuckle.

Yeosang quirked a brow but smiled nonetheless. “Oh! Okay!”

The cafe was surprisingly not packed by the time they arrived there. Thankfully, Seonghwa had calmed himself down enough that he could actually have a decent conversation at this point. As they pushed inside, they found a nice little corner booth to sit at.

It turned out that Yeosang was a year under Seonghwa and was studying music at an advanced level. Which was lucky for Seonghwa because his inability to focus in class or even be awake for it had meant that his notes sucked. So when Yeosang offered to send him a copy of his Seonghwa jumped at the opportunity.

“We can even study together too!” Yeosang said.

Seonghwa grinned. “You’re a saint, I swear. Where have you been all my life?”

Yeosang bit his lip, an action that made Seonghwa’s heart skip a beat. “I don’t know…”

_ Now _ he was shy and it was the cutest damned thing Seonghwa had ever seen in his entire life. The gentle pink tinge to his cheeks and the way he kept glancing up at Seonghwa through his lashes had Seonghwa’s urge to protect and coddle him shoot to the sky. 

He reached across the table and touched his chin, tilting his face up. “So what made you ask me out?”

Yeosang’s blush deepened. “This is going to sound cheesy, but I kinda had a crush on you from the first day and was on youtube listening to this song called ‘ _ we never met but can we get coffee or something’ _ and I thought it was the perfect pick-up line and decided to try it on you?”

Seonghwa laughed. It was funny how so much could happen just because he got up a little earlier than usual. “Well, I’m glad you did.”

“Me too,” Yeosang said softly. He placed his hand on the table and Seonghwa reached for it, intertwining his fingers through his. 

Maybe this was the start of something good.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please let me know by leaving a comment and/or kudos! 
> 
> You can find me here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kaillingme) and if you have questions, feel free to ask below or send them [ here](https://curiouscat.me/KaillingMe).  
> 


End file.
